Episode 111: The Final Car
by WriterGodz112
Summary: After traveling for 48 train cars Tulip and One-One has finally reached the end but at what hope. But when Tulip meets a woman who is on a throne with odd banners behind her. The woman greets her self as the "creator". But meaning if Tulip wants to escape the infinity train she must battle her and win. Will she win and get out or die in the infinity train?


DISCLAIMER: This is just a guessing on what the ending is, we will see in seven years or so!

Episode 111: The Last Car

Tulip and One-One have been through so much, aliens, time travelers and even dogs who run kingdoms. Tulip just wants to get off of this train since her green number on her palm now reads 3. "I came a long way's for this. Now One-One is this the final car?" Tulip asks as One-One's happy voice said "Yes! I believe so!" The happy voice says "I bet its a fart room again, I miss the fart room" The unhappy voice said as Tulip turned the bronze handle.

The red door opened with a screech as she seen a throne in the distance at the end of the car. Tulip walked inside as the door shut by itself. Tulip then seen a shadow crossing the floor. It was a girl who has a black leather lolita dress on with black eyeliner. She has a stern face. "Who are you?" Tulip asks the woman as she says "The maker" She says as she sits down on her wooden chair.

Red banners are behind the woman having a emblem of a butterfly and code. "I am impressed you've passed the tests" The woman says as Tulip looked at the woman. "What!" She griped as The woman says "Did you not think of this as a game or a test. That green thing on your plam is levels going down. I designed this train so it will look as if it was infinity. But it was just one car. One car alone and this is the second car the caboose. I designed that one car so it will be infinite number of loops containing different senarios. The projection of the outside world was just a hologram thinking you are outside. But no you are in a game a mind my I say" The woman spoke as Tulip looked at the woman.

"So what about One-One is he one of your props?" Tulip asks the woman "No, he is a failed experiment to make killer robots. He came out nice and small" The woman says as she pulls out a tablet. "I have been monitoring your adventures. I am impressed you survived this long after the satan thing" She says as she throws the tablet on the ground. She stands up taking off her clothing revealing a battle uniform. "I am your final test Tulip Anderson, your home is from beating me" The woman says as she has a butterfly tattoo on her arm.

"I am not cut out for a fight" Tulip says as the woman charged at Tulip as Tulip just got grazed as she now has a cut on her cheek. "Fast" The woman says as Tulip ran to the throne as she climbed up onto the banner as the woman had long nails as she quickly climbed the walls. Tulip was not a good climber as she was ripping the banner as she fell along with the banner. She was stuck in the banner as the woman clawed at her. Tulip seen black nails the size of rulers. Tulip grabbed one of the nails and broke it off and ripped a opening in the back. She jumps out as she races to the double doors.

The woman thrown a chair at the window as Tulip skidded on the ground having smoke coming from her shoes. "Tulip! I can handle this!" One-One's happy voice says as he jumped from her bag as he then had guns as he started firing at the woman. This gave her time to think. Think on how to end this. "Heart" Tulip says as she looks and sees a red axe on the wall as Tulip jumped onto the edge of the wall as she climbs on a balcony as she jumps in the air and grabs a hold on another balcony. She jumps and grabs the final balcony as the tip fell off. "CRAP!" Tulip says as the chip fell 20 feet down.

The woman was getting angry as she kicked One-One into the wall which killed him. "NO!" Tulip says as the woman jumped in the air as Tulip was jumping as she got a hold of the axe. It was heavy as Tulip fell on the ground with the axe in the ground. Tulip picked up the axe as the woman was sliding all around making her confused. Then she skidded around Tulip as Tulip was prepared as she swung the axe behind her as you see the woman's body fly againts the wall. She fell on the ground as she was split apart.

Then the green number thing on her hand was gone and the double doors were open. Tulip picked up the last remains of One-One as she placed him in her bag.

Tulip opened the doors and looked out onto the empty grass fields as she sees the sun and the two car train. "Goodbye" Tulip says as she seen the sun rising in the distance as she walks down the tracks heading home.

But in the train the woman's body was now intact as the woman moved her left eye.

INFINITY TRAIN

-END-


End file.
